Pour ma mére
by kumakun
Summary: Amour impossible! mais pas toujours. Un Draco peu reconnaissable.
1. Narcissia

Salut a tous, bon j'avais déjà poster ce texte il y a bien longtemps mais ayant apporter quelque correction je vous le repropose. Comme d'habitude le monde de Harry Potter n'est pas a moi je ne fais que l'emprunter et le maltraité. Je ne touche aucun droit sur cette « œuvre ».

Narcissia

Des cris déchirent la nuit et mon esprit. Cris de douleur, de souffrance, de détresse, cris d'une mère entendue par son fils. Il n'aurait pas du venir par ici. Non il n'aurait pas du, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Une folle envie irrésistible de La voir.

Elle, l'interdit, priver de son amour, de sa douceur depuis sa plus tendre enfance par celui qui se veut se faire appeler père. Lui, il n'est qu'un jaloux, possessif, cruel aussi. Un démon dans un corps d'ange.

Draco était sur les appartements de sa mère quand il est arriver. Il se droguait de Sa vue. Il en est accroc. Il a tout vu, entendu, ressentis. Lui venait dire qu'il s'en allait et qu'il voulait un "cadeau" de sa femme. Elle a refusé protestant un mal de crane. Lui est devenu comme furieux. Il a sortit sa baguette et part cinq fois a lancé le doloris.

Chacun pendant de trop longue seconde, jusqu'à se quelle tombe assommer par la douleur. C'est alors qu'il la força, trousser, violer… Il n'y même pas de mots pour l'acte qu'il vient de commettre sur sa propre femme.

Là, il recommença à s'habiller doucement, tranquillement, comme si rien de cella ne c'était passer. Draco savait qu'il devait retourner dans ces appartements Il allait venir le voir.

Le jeune homme courrait éperdument dans les immenses couloirs du manoir. Chaque armure, chaque tableau, chaque sculpture le dévisager de leur regard perçant lui brulant la peau. Mais il ne s'en occupe pas ; il cour, cour vers son monde, sa chambre. Après des secondes qui lui on semblées des années le voila qu'il s'engouffre dans sa pièce; puis se précipite dans sa salle de bain. Il doit être rouge, très rouge, vus les flammes qui lui semblent courir sur son visage.

En deux coups de baguette le voila déshabiller et une trombe d'eau bouillante lui tombe sur le corps. Celle ci lui semble bien tiède après une telle course. Juste le temps pour lui enfiler une robe de chambre de soie noire qui trainée par-là avant que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre.

"Fils" Sa voie froide presque glaciale emplis la pièce. " Tu seras heureux d'apprendre qu' Il te veut à Son service. Tu seras donc à 16 ans le plus jeune d'entre nous. Ton initiation se fera à l'aube de la nouvelle année qui annoncera aussi l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. Ne me déçoit surtout pas."

Bien que son visage reste de marbre Draco fulminer. Il ne voulait devenir un serviteur de ce squelette ambulant au principe dévastateur, et surtout il ne voulait plus suivre son père; non plus après ce qu'il avait vu. Mais pour l'instant le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment le choix." Au fait je pars pour deux semaines, je reviendrais pour t'emmener à la cérémonie. Prépare-toi pour ce grand jour. "

Sur ces mots il lance un trousseau de clés avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumer. "Bon débarras" murmura entre ces dents le nouveau maitre des lieux. Le voila maitre des lieus pendant deux longues semaines. Lui seul avec sa mère. Draco n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se réjouir car Morphée l'appela brutalement auprès d'elle. Il n'eut les forces que de se hisser sur son lit avant d'aller la rejoindre. Les cris de sa mère se répétant inlassablement dans ces rêves.

Il se réveilla brusquement, comme un ressort il se redressa sur son lit ruisselant de sueur, haletant. Ces cris avaient résonné encore et encore dans son esprit toute la nuit. Il devenait fou et rien ne sembler capable d'atténuer sa peine. Il devait la revoir sous peine de perdre le peux d'esprit qu'il lui resté.

Lançant un regard a son horloge il fut surprit de constater que l'après midi était déjà bien entamer. Se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain il laissa glisser sa robe pour entrait sous sa douche. Sous l'effet de l'eau chaude ces muscles se décontractaient lui laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il restait là une dizaines de minute à essayer de se sortir de la tête les pleures de sa mère.

Il avait beau se torturer l'esprit encore et encore il ne voyait qu'un solution pour faire cesser ces cris, une solution impossible. Trop de chose était en jeu avec celle-ci. Ferment les yeux d'impuissance il revit la scène en ralentit chaque mouvement décortiquer à l'extrême.

La colère l'envahis peu a peu à mesure que les images défiler devant ces yeux.

Un craquement d'os puis un deuxième suivit de bien d'autre. Draco avait l'impression de subir le doloris bien que la douleur soit la bien réel, insoutenable. Il sentait sa peau se durcis, se craqueler, sa mâchoire s'allonger, ces genoux se retourner, quelque chose déchirant son dos. Quand la douleur s'amoindrit, il remarqua un elfe de maison paralyser devant lui. Ces cris devait l'avoir alerter.

"Dégage" Sa voie était froide et caverneuse comme venue des plus profond cercle des enfers. Le frêle elfe ne se le fit pas dire de fois et disparue dans un nuage de fumer.

Draco remarqua alors que sa perception de chose avait changé. Il lui semblait qu'il voyer plus de couleur dans les rouges, il entendait aussi un martèlement de gouttelettes d'eau presque assourdissant; prononçant le mot de contrôle de la douche celui-ci s'arrêta. Il avança tant bien que mal vers le grand miroir de cette salle. A la vue de son reflet il ne put empêcher d'afficher un sourire ou plutôt ce qui aurait du être un sourire car maintenant il ne faisait que dévoiler une puissant mâchoire au dent tranchante comme des lames de rasoir.

Ces yeux autre fois d'un gris métallique étais devenu blanc ne laissant qu'un faible trait verticale argent pour pupille. Ces cheveux aussi blanc que ces yeux descendait en cascade sur ces larges épaules. Les muscles de son torse était délicatement dessiner ainsi que ceux de ces bras et jambes. Seul son tronc était blanc le reste de sont corps était recouvert d'une multitude de petite écailles noir de jais. Des jambes type chevaux ainsi que des pieds triptyques au griffes rétractables compléter ça transformation en semi-animagie.

Soudain il fut pris de convulsion et d'une envies de vomir. Ce tenant la gorge et le ventre il recracha une langue de flamme qui firent fondre le verre du miroir. Haletant, il se gifla mentalement pour avoir oublier ce petit détail qui se passer lors de la naissance d'un dragon. Draco s'entendit et deux ailes membraneuses se déployèrent depuis son dos. Il devra apprendre à s'en servir ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire. Repensant à lui humain la douleur revint bien que moins importante.

Ayant repris son corps premier, il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'y assoie en tailleur. Ferment les yeux il respira doucement. Il se calma et puis commença à s'habiller pour une petite expédition dans les sous sols du manoir: pantalon et botte ferrer en cuir de dragon, une tunique manche longue de toile épaisse ainsi que des gants fin de cuir le tout dans des nuances de bleu sombres et de gris. Soudain dans un léger pop un baudrier apparu devant lui. Draco l'enfilât et aussitôt la boucle fermer de multiple pochette apparurent dessus.

Donc voilà, si ça vous a plus ou pas vas savoir laisser quand même un petit message ça fait toujours plaisir.


	2. Nymphe

Prêt, il commença à arpenter les couloirs du manoir. C'est grand couloir, aussi large que des avenues, richement décoré.

Il prenait un malin plaisir a fouler de ces bottes les délicats tapis de soie qui recouvrait le parquet d'ébène. Les goûts en matière artistique de son père étaient exécrables voir même répugnant. Tout devait rappeler l'opulence de la famille Malfoy aux rares visiteurs qui aurait pu rentrer dans ses murs.  
Des armures finement ouvragées ornées d'or et au armes rutilantes serties de pierre précieuse, au portrait gigantesque des ancêtres de la famille, en passant par les délicats vases de porcelaine, jade et de cristal pour certain.  
Cela aurait pus être acceptable si son père mais aussi tous ces ancêtres n'avait pas mis l'accent sur la guerre et sur le côté ténébreux de la magie.  
On se serait cru, dans certaines ailes du manoir dans une galeries des tortures des temples bouddhistes ou des représentations d'une des 332 strates des enfers.

Il s'arrêta brusquement devant un tableau représentant une femme a moitié nue se faisant dévorer par une demi-douzaines de diablotins au rire sadique.  
Elle lançait des regard suppliant à tous les portraits environnant mais aucun ne semblait avoir l'intention de lui venir en aide, trop occupé à se délecter du spectacle et à prendre des paris sur combien de temps elle pouvait tenir.  
Draco soupira, cela était monnaies courantes dans ces couloirs et ces pour cela que le vieil intendant lancé tous les soirs un sort de restitution d'image pour restauré les dégâts causés dans les tableaux par eux même. Il y a encore quelques années il serait rester là a prendre les paris avec les autres mais depuis quelques temps il n'en ressentait plus aucun plaisir.

« Par Andromalius, je vous ordonne de retourné à vos place dans l'instant »

A l'évocation du plus impitoyable prince démon, ils retournèrent immédiatement vers leurs oeuvres respectives et un silence pesant s'installa dans tout le couloir. Draco sortit sa baguette de son étuis et la pointa vers la toile. « Restaura ».  
Les pigments du tableau commencèrent un sublime ballet, virevoltant d'un côté à l'autre de l'œuvre. Certains arrivaient dans une course folle de lieu lointain.  
Peu à peu de ce chaos de couleur on vit se reformer la jeune femme. Celle ci était de taille humaine, ça peau laiteuse contrasté avec les soieries rouges, ocre et safran sur lesquelles elle était allongée.   
Ces cheveux d'or coulaient en cascade sur son corps de dissimulant en rien de sa nudité mais la faisait ressortir insolemment.

Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il devrait faire pour accéder au reseau de couloirs qu'elle cachés.

Il leva très lentement la main vers l'intimité de la nymphe, maudissant le maudis ancétre qui n'avait rien trouver mieux que de devoir doigté un tableau comme mot de passe. Doucement sa main entra dans le tableau, la krénide en profitant pour se rendre encore plus aguicheuse courbant délicatement son bassin faisant ressortir sa douce poitrine de porcelaine.

Draco n'avait jamais osé le faire mais maintenant tous ces doutes, ces peurs sur se fantasmagorique tableau était envolées est ces donc le plus tendrement qu'il s'introduit en elle, est disparus du couloir.


	3. bafouille

Petit bafouille pour dire que je reprend l'écriture de cette fic.

Nouveau chapitre dans moins d'une semaine.

Voilà voilà


End file.
